


He's Got My Eyes

by Bryn_Myrddin



Series: Life and Times in Goblin City [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Childbirth, Dwarves, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Goblins, Happy Ending, Jareth is a goober, Pregnancy, Queen Sarah (Labyrinth), Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn_Myrddin/pseuds/Bryn_Myrddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children are precious gifts, can the happy couple win against the odds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Got My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The Baby Bug bite me and this happened. Headcannon is that Fae are nearly immortal, Dwarves and basic Underground creatures (like Sir Didymus and Ludo) can live 2-3 hundred years if they are lucky. Goblins and such are human castoffs that have the same lifespan, and the smaller creatures like fairies and worms might last 5 years... yeah...

The Underground was filled with all sorts of different races and creatures, truly, it was a diverse place. However, there was never any question as to who exactly were the ruling class. While most of their subjects were the imaginings or castoffs of the Aboveground, the Fae were a class unto themselves, barely ageing and possessing quite a bit of power over their chosen fields. Yet, for all their majesty they did suffer from one setback; it was incredibly difficult for a Fae to become pregnant and carry to term.  
Now most of the time, with practically no natural predators and the seemingly endless peace of the Underground it was not a problem… however every Fae couple who had ever wanted a child could recount tales of their years (decades even!) of trying for a bundle of joy and not all of them ended happily.  
Most Fae scholars agreed that the sheer power and raw magic housed in a Fae’s body simply overwhelmed the new sparks of life, accidentally snuffing them out before they could ever really begin.

Jareth knew Sarah had wanted a family and although it pained him to tell her the odds, he quietly explained to her the chances of a child happening anytime soon. Even if she had been Human, a highly fertile race, the transformation she had undergone in taking her place by his side rendered it a moot point.  
“It is how it has always been, for all we are a long lived race with great power, our birthrates, are painfully low.”  
“It’s not fair.” She replied softly, gazing over the Goblin City where a new Wished Away was joining the community. Jareth came up behind her and held her close, looking fondly at the once toddler, now a happy little Goblin as he joined in the revelry.

“No… it’s not” He rumbled in amused resignation, resting his forehead on hers as she turned to look as him, a sad smile playing on her face.

“What will be will be, but I suppose it couldn’t hurt to better the odds, could it?” the melancholy melting into a something far more enjoyable going by the spark that now resided in both their eyes ask the Goblin King quickly whisked away his Queen for far more enjoyable pursuits.

Yet both knew this would not be the last time their hearts felt the wish for a child

\------------------------------------------

 

Time passed, as it was wont to do, the everyday chaos in the Goblin Kingdom could entertain (and had) for lifetimes.

It all changed one day when Jareth happened across a large horde of Goblins fleeing from what was described to him as a ‘Queasy Queenie’. Rushing towards the kitchens where Sarah could be found more often than not these days, he was greeted by the visage of his weeping wife being comforted by a matronly old Dwarf Helga who had been working the kitchen for decades now.

“It’s all right dear, you just need some good hearty stew and a lay down and you’ll feel better in no time.” She soothed as Sarah began sobbing instead of calming down much to the Helga’s dismay. Upon seeing her King had joined them, she gladly scuttled off to the stove to prepare the promised stew as Jareth knelt at Sarah’s side.

“There now sweet, whatever is the matter?” He gently smoothed back her hair as she all but threw herself into his arms.

“I walked into the kitchen and Helga was making Bread and for some reason it was the most horrible thing I had ever smelled! And now I- I just can’t stop crying!” she all but wailed as he lifted her into his arms and started to make his way to their chambers, shooing off all the now curious Goblins who came out of the woodwork as she fell asleep on the way there.

Sarah woke to the pleasant smell of her favorite stew and the pleasant feeling of being wrapped in Jareth’s arms, her earlier distress all but forgotten.

“Hello there Dearest, feeling better?” she could feel his grin as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Now I do, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” She burrowed further into his chest, trying not to 

“Well Love I think it was more of what came in you.” Sarah reared back at the unexpected innuendo only to be met with Jareth’s blinding smile.

“What did you say?!” it wasn’t that innuendo was uncommon (he was the Goblin King, they weren’t known for their propriety). It was the exact meaning of the phrase that had her pause as she felt his hand reach down and caress her stomach.

“It happened Sarah, do you not feel it?” his eyes shone with a manic kind of glee, he was centuries old and now was being given everything he had ever wanted, Sarah and a babe. And she could feel it, now that she knew what she was looking for, the tiny, but strong flicker of new life within her womb that had had her so off kilter these past weeks.

“Jareth!” She gasped in delight as he crushed her frame against his own, passionate while infinitely gentle at the same time.

“A blessing, truly.” He murmured as they lay together, relishing in their newfound knowledge.

The Next few months were possibly the most stressful and chaotic the King and Queen had ever experienced, the promise of new life attracting all sorts to come and celebrate with the happy couple. The High Queen had all but moved in, determined to help when should could and share in the joys of a new family member.

“Must you cousin?” Jareth would often sigh as she flitted about the castle, ‘baby proofing’ and pampering Sarah to her hearts content.

“I must cousin, the babe should not even think about gravity manipulation until they’ve said their first words!” she insisted as the staircases in the Escher room were closed off among other areas Titania had sectioned off.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Sarah declared as swept (lumbered really) into the room, radiant and nearly divine looking as she carried the next generation, Jareth could swear that every day he saw her he fell more in love, but it had never been as poignant as now when she was giving him the greatest gift of all.

“I think my water just broke…”

And then everything went to hell.

\----------------------------------

Later, Jareth wouldn’t be able to tell you how long he waited outside the room as healers attended to Sarah, ensuring everything went smoothly.  
The cries and screams had shaken him, HIM the Goblin King who had witness countless horrors, had had men and women prostrate themselves before him and remained unmoved, had been unsettled.

But then of course, this was Sarah.

It seemed like altogether too long, and yet terribly fast when he was called into the room after what had to have been hours. And there, right in the middle of the bed, lay Sarah, propped up on pillows and cradling a tiny bundle in her arms swaddled in a soft white blanket.

He approached almost reverently, sitting beside her gently and reaching out to stroke the cheek of what had to be the cutest baby he had ever seen. A dead likeness for him with the hair color so far, and the lips, but all Sarah in facial shape, and the eyes! If they were green Jareth was sure he would come undone with joy. But of course being the Goblin King for some long, some habits were hard to break.

“I think I’ll call you Jareth.” Was the first thing that he was able to say with any coherency, much to the amusement of his wife who let out a tired, yet cheerful giggle.

“Jareth?” her eyes twinkling as she silently mocked him, pride demanded he take this all the way.

“He’s got my eyes.” He met her stare with one of his best I-am-king-do-as-I-say looks before she let out a strangled laugh, not able to contain her amusement at him.

“I don’t think our daughter would appreciate that name.” she informed him with a wry grin as Jareth’s eyes widened at the news…

A daughter…

He leaned down to kiss Sarah on the forehead before repeating the action with the tiny princess resting in his wife’s arms before the door almost burst open and Titania swept into  
the room, bee lining for the babe.

“She’s precious!” she gushed over the babe “what’s her name?”

“Morrigan” Sarah answered quickly, unwilling to trust ‘Jareth’ was out of contending for her little girl, besides, it was most appropriate.

“An excellent choice.” Jareth whispered into her ear as the Queen fussed over the babe she had been passed a moment ago as Sarah smiled tiredly.

“now we’ll just have to survive her living up to it.” Jareth snorted in agreement as he watched Titania already bonding with his daughter.

“we should never have let them meet, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> so...many...feels. WHYYYYYYYY?!
> 
> I also hope its obvious that Jareth and Titania love each other as family, but who doesn't have that one antagonistic "I love you, and making your life hell" cousin/uncle/aunt/relation.
> 
> I may write more for this world, let me know what you think?


End file.
